


practice makes perfect

by enbyuto (w00yu), levimatoki



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Jinho, Study Sex, college student wooseok, i don't think it's clarified what wooseok's major is just ignore that, idk if there's a word for that but that'll have to do, sub wooseok, they don't go all the way but it is mentioned, this is my first fic aaaa, tutor jinho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00yu/pseuds/enbyuto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/levimatoki/pseuds/levimatoki
Summary: “So does this mean you didn’t finish memorizing it?”Wooseok shrugs, eyes nervously glancing at his laptop screen once more. “I think I've pretty much got it now, but I don’t know if it’ll stick without me staring down my notes.”“Well, it’s a good thing I have a way to test that.”
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	practice makes perfect

Wooseok finishes revising his presentation for the second time when he gets the message that Jinho was finally making his way up to his building, now that he’d finished with his other student. The younger one had been looking forward to the tutor coming over all day, and despite really needing help with his slight stage fright, he also really just loves being around Jinho. Wherever they’re actually doing homework, getting a quick lunch, or hiding in the back corners of the library to make out, the less than minuscule crush Wooseok has developed on his tutor keeps his tummy fluttering. He attempts to push down the thoughts to re-read the presentation for the third time, but as said crush pushes through the library doors, he can't keep down the blush that creeps up his face. He pretends not to see Jinho and buries his face back into his laptop as his tutor pulls out the chair across from him. 

"How's the presentation going?"

Wooseok glances up and sees Jinho cutely snuggled in the oversized hoodie he let him borrow after their last meeting and smiles. 

“My presentation is done, it’s just the actual delivery. I’m pretty terrible at giving presentations and this professor doesn’t like me that much ever since I fell asleep in her class.” 

Jinho moves Wooseok's laptop so that it’s in front of him instead. Reading it over, it’s pretty good, more than good actually, Jinho doesn't see Wooseok losing any marks information wise. Though, he is aware of how nervous the college student gets when he’s put in front of a lot of people with topics he’s not confident in. This is the class the two seem to work on the most. The light tapping of Wooseok's fingertips on the table and the way he's chewing on his bottom lip betray how nervous he's pretending not to be, and Jinho takes a moment to watch how his eyes are darting around the room. The younger had always been nervous when waiting for critique from his tutor, but was he more high strung than usual today?

“It’s good, Seokie.” Jinho finally admits as he finishes reading over the last slide. “You’ll do well with the information you have and l can help you practice over. How much do you have memorized?”

Honestly, the younger already has most of it memorized after two weeks of researching and preparing. However, being one of the youngest students in his class adds another layer of pressure to his nerves. He’s still relatively new to the whole college thing. Wooseok sighs.

"Most of it, but I can't seem to get the last couple of slides down to memory no matter how many times I read and say them out loud,"

Jinho nods in understanding. 

"Then that’s what we'll do today, unless you have anything else due soon?"

"No, hyung, I'm all set." Jinho nods again.

"Since we'll be rehearsing this out loud, do you want us to go to your dorm so we don't interrupt anyone else's studying?" Wooseok nods. Jinho stands up and the taller follows.

The short walk to Wooseok’s dorm building is filled with meaningless chatter. Most of it is just Jinho going on about one of his other students who continues giving him problems or how he’s been working really hard on his portfolio for his new job in China. Small talk or not, Wooseok listens with attentive ears as if the smaller is telling the worlds biggest secrets. 

Studying in Wooseok’s room is familiar and comfortable as the two usually spend their sessions there. Jinho drops his bag by the door, toes his shoes off and kicks them to the sides, then shuffles to the bed, waiting for Wooseok to follow suit. 

“So what do you usually do when you get stuck with a presentation?”

"Well usually I just read over and over and over until it's crammed enough in my head to stay there but that's clearly not working out this time," Wooseok muses, flopping onto his back on his bed in frustration. Jinho pulls up the rolling chair from the figurine-decorated computer desk next to him and rolls dramatically towards the bed.

“Ya know, you can’t always rely on cramming, you’re actually more likely to forget everything if you don’t give yourself a break to absorb it all.” Jinho points out matter of factly.

“What do you suggest then?”

Jinho collects Wooseoks computer again and sets up his presentation as the other eyes him questioningly. 

“I,” A breath. “-want you to run through as much as you can without looking.” 

Wooseok nods nervously in agreement. 

“And,” Jinho continues, “with each slide you get completely correct, I’ll make sure to reward you at the end.” Wooseok perks up at the notion of a reward, and begins to recite all he remembers. He gets through the first five slides without an issue, but once he gets to the sixth, he stumbles. 

"The themes of this novel include... include..." 

He pauses with a lost expression on his face and looks nervously towards his tutor. Jinho gives him an expecting look from his seat, glancing between the slideshow and Wooseok, waiting. 

A new wave of nervousness sets in and Wooseok for the life of him can’t spit the words from his memory. Maybe he did spend too much time memorizing without a break like the elder said. Still, he usually does pretty well with these things, what’s changed? 

“..Hm, are you allowed flashcards when you present?” The taller shrugs. 

“Usually not, but I’ve never needed them before. I don’t know why I’m struggling so much...”

Jinho purses his lips and moves closer to Wooseok before shuffling on to his lap, faces merely centimeters apart. 

“Do you think I could be becoming a distraction to you?” 

Wooseok flushes the brightest shade of red Jinho's ever seen and turns his head away slightly. 

"Y-yeah, I suppose it's possible," Wooseok says, the words coming out way more timid than he intended. Now he definitely can't focus on the task at hand, the weight of the older on his lap pulling his thoughts away from literally everything related to the presentation.

“You know I’m here to help you with your classes not make things worse?” 

It’s true and Jinho would feel terrible if he was actually the reason Wooseok started slipping in class. Yes, they do more than the regular tutoring and practice work than any other study partners would, but Jinho has always made it clear that Wooseok’s work came first, play later. 

“I get it, hyung.” The taller seated sighs and settles his hands on Jinho’s thighs. 

“I don’t honestly think you’re a huge distraction, but my crush doesn’t help me not think about you sometimes in class either.”

"Crush?" Jinho raises an eyebrow. "You remember I'm moving away once you finish this year? As much as you want it to happen, we can't have anything more than this." His words take on a much more serious tone that makes Wooseok want to squirm.

That’s not what he wanted to hear. The confession honestly made his chest ache. He wanted to be with Jinho and be more than a little play thing every once in a while between study sessions, but the tutor has made things clear. Despite the fun the two have each and every time, Wooseok will continue his days as nothing but Jinho’s close friend who sometimes helps the other get off. 

Let’s not think about this right now, Wooseok decides. 

"Nevermind, I don't want to think about it right now. Let me try to say my slides again."

Jinho nods in agreement. The small man made no attempt at moving from his comfortable position in Wooseok’s lap, even if the student should be practicing his stance and posture during his presentation. 

The younger runs through his slides again, only stumbling a few times. It’s steady and well written, Jinho notes again to himself, but he can quite obviously tell when Wooseok starts to lose it. It doesn’t help that a large pair of hands also grip at his thighs, the owner's eyes scrunching cutely as he wracks his brain for just a tiny bit more information. 

“Okay stop, let’s try something else.”

Wooseok lifts his head and tilts it to the side like a puppy, his wide, shiny eyes meeting Jinho's. The older man raises a hand and runs his hand through Wooseok's overgrown hair, giving a very gentle tug at the ends that causes the younger to let out a tentative whine.

“I’m gonna give you about an hour. Go back and try memorizing some more, I’ll order dinner and when the food comes, we will rehearse again.” 

Sounds easy enough? 

“If you do well,” Jinho moves closer, his lips just millimeters from Wooseok’s ear, “you’ll get that reward I promised.” 

Oh, the reward... 

Wooseok’s entire face heats up at the sounds of Jinho’s promise. They’ve had their fair share of late night secrets and frisky hands for Wooseok to be prematurely excited. The sex was good, even if they’ve never gone all the way, Wooseok definitely can’t complain about how hot the things they’ve done so far have been. The tutor sessions turned hot make outs featuring the even hotter bumping and grinding gives a little stir to the younger’s dick in interest.

He's not entirely sure that he'll be able to wait a whole hour, but Jinho gives him no choice as he leaves the room and closes the door. Wooseok sighs and moves onto his stomach to stare at his presentation some more. He sits and reads and rereads until he thinks he's confident, then some more, and when he's finishing up for what has to be the 400th time, his tutor finally opens the door, food in hand.

“How’d it go?” Jinho asks, setting the food down. 

All he gets in reply is an exaggerated groan from Wooseok as he flops onto his back.

“Maybe I'll just quit college and work at my aunt’s restaurant for the rest of my life. It’s endless fish cakes and ramen for free.” Wooseok whines. 

Where has his confidence gone? 

Jinho picks up a french fry and taps Wooseok's chin in an 'open up' motion. When the younger listens, he feeds him the fry and sighs back.

"You can't quit college, you spent too much money on it, plus I know you love your major, just not the dumb required classes. Trust me, I hated it too. But that's not a reason to drop out, those will be done by the end of this year!" The older keeps going on and on about the benefits of a college education and Wooseok can't help but to roll his eyes and sigh again.

“Hyung, I was just joking...” Wooseok says with a mouth full of fries. 

“So does this mean you didn’t finish memorizing it?”

Wooseok shrugs, eyes nervously glancing at his laptop screen once more. “I think I've pretty much got it now, but I don’t know if it’ll stick without me staring down my notes.” 

Jinho pulls the rest of the food out of the bags and sets to start eating, burgers and fries displayed between the two of them. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I have a way to test that.”

═ ∘◦❦◦∘ ═

Wooseok isn’t completely sure how “the way” ended with him ass-up on the bed, jeans and underwear cast aside on the floor, as Jinho slicks up 3 fingers with the lube Wooseok keeps in his bedside drawer. Yet, he can help but wiggle impatiently.

"Baby, you have to be patient. Remember this is part of your studying too," Jinho reprimands with a light slap to Wooseok's calf with his dry hand. Wooseok lets out a surprised whine.

“P-please.” Wooseok whimpers once again, ass pushing back against nothing as Jinho gets his fingers nice and wet. “Hyung, please, this is just making it harder.” 

It’s almost a sob. Just, almost. Wooseok is always the neediest when getting fingered, especially by his hyung with tiny stubby fingers just short of reaching where he needs him to. It’s torture really. Not that Wooseok complains… much. 

“Shhh,” Jinho finally pushes the slick digits past his hole and Wooseok feels his thigh tense as the extra stretch. “If I remember correctly Seokkie, I'm the one in charge, no? Or did you want me to leave you high and dry while also letting you fail your presentation?” The younger buries his face in his hoodie sleeves, whines and shakes his head at the tone of his tutor's words. 

"No, no, I promise I'll listen and be super g-good, I promise," he begs, losing the last 'I promise' in a gasp as Jinho starts to move his fingers and test the waters. The muscles in his thighs and hips twitch involuntarily at the feeling and he tries to rock back to meet Jinho's fingers, but he's only met with another slightly harder slap on his calf. 

"You said you'd listen. Stay still or I'm leaving you alone, ok?" He punctuates his words with a significantly rougher thrust of his fingers.

“Start from the beginning, each stutter I'm only gonna make it harder, so focus.”

Wooseok takes a deep breath to try to relax. The three fingers fucking in and out of him do nothing but cloud his head and warm his tummy with zero to no chance at reciting his presentation correctly. It’s evil, exactly the way that Jinho likes to play with Wooseok because of how easily he has the taller one wrapped around his tiny fingers. 

“Go.”

Wooseok is stuttering at the first sentence, clawing at the mattress. It’s incredibly hot and even more so entertaining for Jinho to see his precious little student falling apart over a few fingers filling him up. After how long and hard he’s studied and practiced, he’s unraveling at the seams so easily. 

It’s so fucking hot. 

Yet the harsh gasp from Jinho stabbing right at his prostate is so much hotter. It makes Jinho giggle. 

“Start over.”

"The- the history of the- ffuck-" 

Jinho pinches his thigh sternly.

"Your instructor wouldn't like it very much if you swore during your presentation, you know." 

Wooseok trembles visibly, biting back moans with both his hands fisted in the comforter.

"Please- please-"

"Please what? Do you want me to stop?"

"No- no please don't stop, please-"

"Alright, if you say so. Start over again before I lose my patience."

Wooseok clears his throat and tries to steady his voice, this time managing to recite the entire first two sentences of the first slide.

Jinho curls his fingers extra hard when Wooseok starts stuttering and slowing down again. It causes the younger to choke out a moan and dig his nails into the bed.

“Hyung, please go easy on me, I’m trying my best.” 

“If you were trying your best you would have remembered it all by now. Continue.” The three digits fuck in and out of the with precision, nothing but rough fucking in and out of his hole, purposely missing his prostate each time because by no means does his student deserve it when he already can’t think. He’s got one more chance before Jinho moves on. 

“The author’s inspirations for the main....character........were....” And suddenly Wooseok isn’t reciting anymore, too lost in the pleasure of continuously being opened up, nothing but soft moans spilling from between his pretty lips.

Jinho sighs in frustration and pulls out his fingers, resulting in a weak whimper from the boy facedown on the sheets in front of him.

"You can't focus. We're going to have to try something different because you can't get simple things like this right." His tone is condescending but soft, hinting at fake pity, and Wooseok's cock twitches. It's not a secret that he likes being teased like this, and it's definitely not a secret that Jinho likes to tease. 

The older motions for him to flip over onto his back, procuring a towel and placing it under Wooseok's butt. 

"You see this?" He's pulled something out of his bag. "This is a vibrator." Wooseok raises an eyebrow skeptically, but the searing look Jinho gives him stops him from asking any questions.

Wooseok bites at his bottom lip at the introduction of the new toy. This is the first time they’ve ever used anything besides their actual body parts and honestly, it makes Wooseok both nervous and curious to try. He puts a lot of trust into Jinho and so far, nothing has come back to bite him in the ass. No, his hyung is particularly careful in everything he does from tutoring to getting his student to cum more than just once. Jinho… just makes Wooseok feel good and he's sure a simple toy won’t change that, if not make things ten times more pleasurable. 

“Hyung… there is no way that I'm gonna be able to recite anything with that.” It’s more of a whine than anything, missing being filled already but also concerned since he’s well aware he’s not gonna remember a damn thing with the pretty purple toy in Jinho’s hand opening him up. 

“Well, I guess that just means you’ll have to work harder. Or I can add another punishment?” Jinho smirks, lubing up the pretty toy. “Up to you, princess.”

"No! I mean, no, I think I can remember."

"Good baby."

Jinho shifts farther onto the bed, sits cross-legged in front of Wooseok, and pulls the younger's legs to rest loosely around his waist. Wooseok jolts slightly at the sudden, surprisingly gentle touch of a hand on his thigh.

"Still that sensitive?"

"You just had your hand inside me and I was really close- what else was I supposed to do? Sit still?"

Jinho shuts him up again with a glare- his pupil is getting too talkative for his liking, but as much as he wants to drag this out, he also wants to see Wooseok cry and cum all over his own tummy. Jinho nods to the boy in front of him and rubs the toy against his entrance, watching his body's reaction closely. 

Wooseok’s eyebrows are screwed up, trying to get used to the weird feeling of the slippery silicone on his skin. His face relaxes slightly and Jinho takes that opportunity to press the toy into him, watching his face scrunch up again at the intrusion.

“Why’re you making faces? I just stretched you and it’s not even turned on yet,” Jinho queries. Wooseok pouts.

“Feels weird and it’s bigger- ah- than your fingers,” he explains, sighing as he feels the flared end of the vibrator touch his skin. Jinho shifts the toy around a bit inside Wooseok just to see him twitch and hear him complain, and decides he’s satisfied.

“Now, baby, I’m going to start you out on the lowest setting, alright? I want to be able to work you up to the highest setting, but what’s the word if it gets to be too much?”

“Palm fruit.”

“Good boy.” At the same time as he praises Wooseok, Jinho presses the button on the vibrator’s tiny remote once. It’s not extremely intense, but Wooseok’s hips still jump and his cock, lying neglected on his stomach, twitches. The older pets his thigh gently, gazing at him as he twitches and reacts to the new sensation. However, he doesn’t make any sound, which convinces Jinho it’s time to go up a notch.

He presses the button on the remote again and that finally coaxes a moan out of Wooseok, the vibrator is nestled just perfectly inside of him and it’s taking all his self control to keep his hands next to him in the sheets and not move them to stroke himself. 

“How does it feel?” Jinho asks, knowing that Wooseok won’t be able to answer steadily.

“‘S really good… really good, hyung- ah-” He slurs his words together almost sleepily, but he’s the opposite of tired, especially as Jinho presses the button again. Wooseok’s back arches and he cries out, his now fully hard cock straining on his stomach and beading precum. The sight makes Jinho’s mouth water, maybe this is a test of his own restraint as well. He wants so badly to stick his pupil’s big cock in his mouth and get him off, and he might later, but for now it has to wait.

He presses the button again. The vibrator is now on its fourth setting of six, and Wooseok’s hands are fisted in the sheets, his hips rutting against nothing as he sinks his teeth into his lip to stop himself from letting out a drawn out moan.

“Don’t hide, princess. Let me hear you cry for me,” Jinho commands, and he raises a hand to stroke Wooseok’s cheek.

“You’re so pretty like this, I love to see you all messy and weak for me.” Wooseok turns his head to nuzzle into the older one’s hand for a moment before he lets go of everything and moans long and low. His relaxing once again gives Jinho the golden opportunity.

He presses the button for the second to last time- level five. Wooseok yells, much more than a moan this time, and his hands go from the sheets to the hem of his own hoodie that Jinho’s still wearing. He’s sweating profusely under his own hoodie but he loves the burning hot feeling of the pleasure coursing through his body. If he could coherently talk through his cries he would say that he’s close, but Jinho seems to get the hint based on his twitching and neediness.

“Baby, if you go up one more level, I’ll make you cum, ok? You can do it, I know you can,” Wooseok nods enthusiastically and Jinho chuckles. He moves his hand to rub at Wooseok’s hip, then at his stomach, and finally he runs his thumb across the tip of Wooseok’s swollen, ignored cock. The younger jumps again, the touch seeming to heighten the sensitivity of the vibrations inside him. Jinho continues to rub circles there as he raises the remote in his other hand. He makes eye contact with Wooseok as he presses the button for the last time.

Immediately after he presses the button, before the younger one can even react, he leans down, and indulges the both of them by taking Wooseok into his mouth. Wooseok gives a few stuttery, weak thrusts of his hips and then he’s cumming so hard into Jinho’s mouth his vision goes fuzzy, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. When he comes back down from his high. Jinho’s turned off the vibrator and is caressing his face with a hand again. He holds eye contact with Wooseok, sticking out his tongue to show off the cum in his mouth, and swallows dramatically.

“What the fuck hyung, that’s gross…” he mumbles, but the look in his eyes betrays him- of course he’d think that was hot. Jinho chuckles again, handing the younger one his underwear and jeans.

“So… how about that powerpoint?”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! as i said in the tags, this is my first fic ever, and i would really appreciate any constructive criticism because i want to keep writing!!


End file.
